bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Silverfaust89/The Rise of the Bullworth Goths (36)
Chapter #36: A Valentine's Day Wedding Today is a Valentine's Day and everyone at Bullworth Academy is preparing for Ms. Phillips and Mr. Galloway's wedding. They decided to get married in the school's gym, since a funeral is currently being held at the church today. Some of Ms. Phillips' friends and family we're there to see the blushing bride. I was somewhat disgusted at the wedding, but can't mess up true love. I was sitting down with the other goths, where Absinthe and Ember we're crying in happiness. "I always cry at weddings." Absinthe cried in happiness "Me too." Ember also cried. "I'm happy to see two of the best teachers in Bullworth get married." Orpheus slyly said. "Where's Raven?" Grimore asked. "I'll get him." I said, getting up and walked out of the bleachers. I went outside and found Raven in a tuxedo, with a white rose butoneer on the left side of his chest. He looked stunning in that outfit. "Raven, why are you in a Tux?" I asked. "One of the groomsmen, got food poisoning, and I'm taking his place." Raven answered. "Is Mr. Galloway here?" I asked again. "He's in the boys locker room getting ready. I should be too." Raven explained, and then he went back in the gym. I soon followed him, and went back to my seat with the other goths. "So where's Raven?" Hawthorne asked. "One of the groomsmen got food poisoning and Raven's replacing him." I explained. Soon it was quiet in the gym, Mr. Galloway came in with the groomsmen, Miss Peters played 'Here Comes the Bride' on a portible piano, to let Ms. Phillips walk down the aisle along with her bridesmaids, and the five-year-old flower girl sprinkling red rose pedels all across the aisle. Ms. Phillips was wearing one of the most beautiful wedding dresses I've ever seen in my life. White satin ribbons tied in pretty bows all over the hem of the dress, A corset type dress that was held is a big satin bow, the dress itself was beautiful made of a combination of lace and satin, a stunning dress indeed. "Dearly beloved." The minister said, "We're gathered here today to honor the union of Lionel Galloway and Deirdre Phillips...." After 20 minutes of the wedding ceremony the minister finally said, "...And by the power vested in me, by the state of New Hampshire. I pronounce you both husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." They kissed very passionately, and everyone cheered for the happy couple. I even stood up and gave a standing ovation for them. They we're very happy that they we're married. After the ceremony and the reception that soon followed, everyone went back to theire normal buisness. Me and the goths (except for Orpheus), went on a triple date to see Gory Love at the movie theater we had a good time, especially when the killer stalks a bunch of couples in true slasher movie fashion. And the whole time I held Raven's hand and vice versa. After the movie me and Raven went home and kissed me on the lips. I was like passionate, yet sweet. I went upstairs, and got out my diary. Dear Diary, Today Ms. Phillips, or should I say Mrs. Galloway got married! It wasn't boring, but it felt like forever to have the experience like that. Hell classes we're canceled and we celebrated the festivities. Category:Blog posts